Champion of Destruction
by Valentin Roseheart
Summary: When Furizaki finds his childhood crush. He figured out why she went away, the years she's been gone, was becuase of a consiracy against the "Corrupted Ones" Read&Review! M for Nudity. T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1 to 5 A god is Awakened

I had a error so I had 5 chapters put together by accident and I will try to change them as soon as possible.

Champion of Destruction

**Champion of Destruction**

By: Anthony Sand

**Chapter One: A God is Awakened.**

"Furizaki!" I rubbed my eyes and looked into the window, which showed it was an hour before dawn. Then he heard tapping, then a whisper. "Furizaki, come on!" the voice said again. I jumped up. "Yuki!" I risen my voice forgetting about other, then lowered it. "How'd you find me? I haven't seen you in six years!" I whispered excitedly. Yuki was a childhood friend that I had a crush on back then. "Oh hurry up will you?" she groaned. I slipped on my monk robe, that was more like a jacket, then slipped my gloves on, grabbing my knuckles at the same time then slipped out the window. Yuki smiled her childish smiled he remembered. Then she grabbed my hand and the next second we're in the air leaping off buildings towards the forest. "Where are we going Yuki?" I asked curiously. She shrugged and took another leap, though we weren't holding hands anymore, she was very close. She giggled. "You'll find out soon enough!"

She didn't have to whisper anymore. We reached the forest and she was the first to stop. Somehow she seemed so much more serious than before. "Very soon." She looked down, and said in a flat dull voice. She looked back up then leaped into the forest. I had to admit it that was harder to keep up since the forest was forbidden. It reached dawn then it hit me that we were very deep in the forest, when I heard alarms. "Yuki I shouldn't be here!" I said while she was gaining speed. "Stop complaining!" she yelled, and grabbed my hand again, then once again we were going faster I could barely keep my legs responding to sudden movements.

Suddenly she stopped, it looked like a cave but Yuki's statement made me believe otherwise. "We're at the entrance." She said her dull voice again. "Furizaki, our leader should be able to tell you what's going on. She looked down, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Do you know why I haven't been around in six years?" I nodded. "I really missed you Yuki." I said lowly to not make her hear the sadness he had when she left. "I'm going to tell you something that no monk of Odin would know. I have been exiled because my fate was towards destruction. They fear our power, so they exile us when we are children so we don't adapt to our destructive powers." She explained, but I was confused. "What does this do with me?" I asked her, then regretted it. "Your one of the gods of destruction. Our leader has been watching over you secretly. Furizaki, It's not your real name. But I can't tell you, no not my place. Talk to the leader he should know, I'll take you to him!" she smiled, which made me feel a bit better. "But Yuki. How can I be a god of destruction? I followed the way of Odin since I was an acolyte!" she shook her head. "I cannot say anymore." She sighed and grabbed my hand again, but I walked with her with more clumsiness, of the darkness. Sudden two hands grabbed me and another pair grabbed Yuki. We were up on a wall before they could identify us, one of them shoved a spear threatening, putting pressure on my stomach, neck, and shoulder. "Release them!" a voice called in the back. "We were let go but closely watched. Yuki ran towards the figure, and hugged her, the figure put a hand on Yuki, then whispered something, and then she ran away. The figure walked towards me, when it stepped in the light. He could make out her features. Violet eyes, dark red hair in a ponytail, it was a woman. The monks of Odin said that, women weren't allowed to rule, or command. I just stood there in awe from the woman's beauty. "Good morning young monk. I assume you know what you are by now?" I coughed. "Umm. I'm really confused. I was a normal monk, then Yuki comes by then says I'm a god of destruction. I lived praising Odin all this time. I don't know what's happening to me." I said shaking my head from side to side. She stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "They wanted to exile you, like they did us. Last night, they got a message from Odin possibly, not a real one. Telling that you were of the fate of destruction." She smiled. "You're our savior young monk. You are the god of destruction, a reincarnation to be more technical. But the god nonetheless, here you will train, own your skills, then bring justice of us. We are a new breed. We are the Valkyrie monks. Never forget that, you are also. The Champion of Destruction. You and Yuki both share a bond. You two are the source of each other's powers. Now you begin your training."

I just stood there shocked. "But I… Nevermind." I said then walked towards the way Yuki went. " Oh no young god. You are training with me! If you can beat me then I'll tell you your real name." She smiled at me, and I looked at her just dumbfounded. She grabbed my arm and towed me off with her to her quarters. "I have a special sparring arena to unlock your abilities." She said excitedly. "We'll see what our god can do!" when we reached the arena, she sent me off on one side of the arena, and her on the other. "To get you at your full potential I will not hold back!" she yelled then suddenly she appeared in front of me and backhanded me into the stands. I got up coughing, when I recovered she had spheres around her, then suddenly she gathered them in her hand, then shoved into the ground, giving a current of static swarming her body, then suddenly she just stepped in front of me. I was prepared, I sent a upper side kick hitting her in the chest. "What?" I yelled confused, in a split second, I was already flying to the other side of the arena, then she appeared in front of me, then hit me squarely in the chest, with an open palm strike. I hit the ground making a small crater around my body, I was on the brink of unconsciousness. I got up and used my speed to put myself further away from her. Then yelled. "Tensa!" as black chains started forming around my body black static formed around me, then she blinked and I was in front of her. I round house her in the gut, she slid away and coughed up blood, then stood as if nothing happened. My body was weakening, from the Tensa. She smiled. "The Tensa, powerful technique, I forgot you must've learned it from spell training. Too bad you used it, it slowly breaks down your body regeneration skill as long as it's active. Not too mention the effects it does on your body." I didn't listen I just relocated myself front of her, for a backwards heel kick to her jaw. My eyes widened when she grabbed my foot and spun me on the ground. "Deactivate it, now!" I shook my head when I was searching through fist techniques palm push strikes, a non deadly technique but it sends the target a good ways away. She caught that too spun me around and knuckled me in the back of my neck, then darkness surrounded me, last thing I heard was. "Stupid but courageous." She sighed, picked me up then the world went blank.

**Chapter Two: A champion is born.**

I woke up, from the morning light that came through my window. We recently moved into an abandoned village, and made it like our deep cave was. I looked outside venders from all towns oblivious to our fates but happy for protection, were around the street. We turned from an small exiled group to an actual village of people with our fates. We set up a shrine towards the god of Destruction, but also a shrine for Freya for the wandering travelers. I looked out and saw Yuki, with a basket of food, I smiled and waved at her. "Yuki!" I yelled, she looked up and smiled, and waved back, then threw a bun at me. I grabbed it and bit into it. "Mmm, warm." I said to myself and dressed in my newly champion clothing, it was a basic as a monk but the shirts were more of thin silk vests, with flames rising up from the hems. These shorts were a dark blue. The shorts were also made of silk, traveled to the knees and also had dark blue fire rising from the hems. I tied the string around, took a deep breath, then walked downstairs, grabbing an apple, after I finished the roll and walked outside.

"You're late!" Yuki yelled. "You and Shandra are supposed to meet together in 5 minutes!" I waved her off, and she slapped me on the back, and walked into the house. I slipped on my shoes, then walked down the road, waving to the villagers, that also knew nothing, but some did. I waved at vendors trying to sell me items. But I insisted next time I came around I'd bring money with me. When I made it too the arena I walked in and quickly flash stepped myself from the area, when I saw a big boom, I smiled at her." Your old age is making you slow Shandra!" I smiled then instantly she was behind me and knocked me on my head. "I'm only 29, don't call me old!" she yelled and kicked me across the arena.

Half-hour later we were both on the floor panting. "Ha! You didn't use steel body this time, Or Tensa. Am I getting that easy?" I shook my head. "I'm trying to mix my techniques I can't use any of them while in Tensa or Steel body, you should know this Shandra!" I sighed and fell backwards on the dirt floor. "When are you going to call me master?" I smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Well I'll call you master when you can pin me to the floor." I smiled. She shook her head. "You can't beat me though." I shrugged. "You can't beat me either." I chuckled and she huffed. "I liked you more when you were a innocent child!" I patted her on the back. "I'm proud of you Shandra. You raised me like your own, training me privately. I'm proud to call you master!" she shrugged. "you still don't." I laughed. "I tell everyone that you're my master." I said trying to reassure her. She smiled and ruffled my hair. Okay, I think your old enough to learn guillotine fist. Have you learned call spirit or fury yet?" she asked in a soft voice. I thought a moment. "Yea, I'm getting the hang of it." I smiled stood and concentrated very hard. Soon little spheres of blue light were wondering around my body my body, then suddenly they went into my right fist, and I punched the ground make a crater. Then the spheres returned, staying away from the static that surrounded my body, but still swarmed around me. "Good now you can learn!" she said and stood up patting my head again.

I woke up in my bed unconscious, I rubbed my head, and my body ached all over. "Baka." Shandra said, then thwapped me upside the head. "You should have given up. But you insisted on doing more than you can handle." She slapped me again. I moaned. "Stop hitting me I'm aching all over!" I groaned again, and then her voice got softer. "I hope so. You tried the guillotine fist 5 times, and you didn't even have enough energy for the last two. Your sixth was a failure and you been out for a month. I hoped you learned your lesson; you nearly made your arm explode. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She sighed and felt my forehead. "At least you don't have a fever anymore." She smiled and patted me on the head. "Get some sleep, your training comes tomorrow."

I woke up, and most of the pain passed. I got dressed in my usual attire, then headed out to the streets. I passed everyone by using the rooftops and alleyways I didn't feel like talking to anyone this morning. When I got to the training ground I just stood there, practicing calling spirits faster and using fury. I didn't want to use guillotine fist for awhile, it took a lot out of me to use it. It was a good technique though, I almost destroyed the stadiums wall with it. During my training I also learned to throw the spirit spheres and make them actually deadly. I can manifest them to pierce like weapons, Shandra told me that, it was called Occult Impact. Or, most traveling monks, Investigate. Occult impact worked very well against big objects, especially armor. A monk took a knight out so easily with that move it shattered the knight's armor into pieces. I also liked using a move called glacier fist, or also know as Tiger knuckle fist. It was a good move took people out quickly. It wasn't lethal but it left them unconscious.

I went home, it was very dark. I wasn't tired but I still ached. Three figures popped out ahead of me and they unsheathed their weapons. I looked at them and scratched my head. "Uh. Hello?" I said raising a brow. One of them stepped forward. "You have a bounty on your head, Furizaki Yomanashi. The council of protectors of Odin's. Your old home, has put a bounty on you." I chuckled. "Too lazy to get me themselves I see." I chuckled again and they started coming towards me, one readied himself, for an attack. One disappeared, and another threw a knife at me. I dodged the knife lazily and spun around to do a spinning sidekick to the hidden one. "What? Think I can't see you?" I summed a sphere and used investigate on the guy. He went wide-eyed and collapsed. Then I flash stepped behind the knife thrower, kneed him in the side of the ribs the palm striked him, and sent the guy flying landing a good two-three yards away. The other went wide-eyed and collapsed on the ground. Behind him stood Yuki, with her palm open. I smiled. "Thanks Yu-." She slapped me and walked off. "What did I do?" I followed right behind her. "Why did you fight them?" she asked me. I shrugged. "They attacked me with blades. One was poisonous." She turned facing me. "They were scouts! When the Odin protectors see they haven't returned, they'll come for us! Do you see what you done?" she yelled at me, and I just looked at her with no emotion crossing me. "I did what had to be done. I'm tired of living in the shadows." I said and started walking passed her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You will do what Shandra says! What we do keep us alive. We are not yet strong enough to face Odin's guardians!" she started sobbing, and that got me feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Yuki… I should have just ran from them." I took a step towards her and gave her a bear hug. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you Yuki. Nothing." With that he stepped away and his body faded as he flash stepped into the forest away from the village. "I will, not trouble you anymore." He walked off into the forest to clear his head.

Chapter Three: Point of No Return

I sighed as I took the Valkyrie armor, of our newborn clan armory. I grabbed a good set of Valkyrie knuckles, and flash stepped into the forest. "I will not run from my fate." Thirty minutes of my new journey he heard screaming and people yelling. "Except this time they don't want to kill me…" I sighed and walked on, then stopped a second later. "You're not that sneaky anymore… Master." I didn't bother looking. She jumped down, and walked until she was a meter away from me. "You are going to upset Yuki, and the others." I sighed. "I can't put them in danger. The people of Odin are after me." I shook my head. "We're your family we must stand together!" Shandra said, but I shook my head. "No. I have no real family. I really wanted, to have one of my own. With Yuki, but she doesn't love me." I turned around. "I thought of you as a mother and a sister." I looked down then back up. "Just remember, Shandra. I'm not abandoning you or Yuki. I'm letting you live in peace without fear of running away again." I hugged Shandra and flashed stepped away, leaving my old master to just stand there as if nothing happened, although I knew she was going to cry, because I was too. I shook my head _Gods don't cry, if I am truly a god then I must protect my people._

After flash stepping a few miles away I hit another village, and I was dressed in my Valkyrie armor, including the helmet. When I hit the middle of the road on my way to an inn for the night, three monks appeared. "We have been sent to take you in for Odin's judgement." The middle monk said. I smirked. "You cannot harm a god. You are only cadets, what do they take me for?" I sighed and walked on. "I will not tolerate such insolence. Begone cadets, before you feel my wrath of destruction." I said in a low menacing voice. Two of them backed off two steps but the middle stood firmly, and readied himself. I shrugged off my pack. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I sighed, and in a instant I flash stepped behind him and elbowed the back of his neck. "Run away, and take this bag with you, if you want to live." He said and tossed him the monk that was laid unconscious in one hit. He walked back and grabbed his pack then continued walking on passing the monks, and into an inn.

I ate and left, thinking it was too dangerous to be in a tavern for the night. I undid my bedroll, and slept in a secluded area of the forest. I woke to chirping birds and a bright light. I quickly packed everything, and headed off. I was ambushed a few times, by rouges, but they stood no chance. "No more mercy. Time to serve judgement for the sinners." I said deeply to myself. I walked off taking their zeny and food. I sat at the edge of the forest where I left my childhood behind. "I vowed to never come back, when I learned the real reason they were planning with me." I sighed then heard a bush move. "Don't you remember that I saved you?" a familiar female voice rang out. "Yuki! Why did you follow me?" I asked surprised. She walked out wearing the same outfit as me. "I followed you because Shandra said our fate was linked together… Also that. Uh… Nevermind!" she quickly spat out her face turning red. She took my hand. "I am just going to say that. I won't let you face both of our destinies by yourself." She shook her head and kissed me on the cheek.

We waited until night, to sneak into the temple of Odin. We saw that the champions of fates were meditating. "I see our young exiled one is here with his counterpart." One of them said. They stood up. "How foolish of you to come here with only to of you. Without real training you'll never beat us!" another said. I sighed, and Yuki huffed. Instantly spheres surrounded me, then a sudden explosion as static surrounded me and cracked the earth below me. Yuki followed suit. "You will pay for this. You lied to me when you said Yuki ran away!" I growled deeply then faded appearing behind one. "Guillotine fist!" it was the only technique he actually needed to say to work. The spheres that surrounded him charged in his right hand, and then spun around punching the champion in the chest. An explosion sounded, when the smoked cleared a rather large hole was in the wall, as well as the monks upper body was hanging on the edge, while his legs lay limp a meter away blood pouring out.

"I have learned the forbidden technique. I was taught it to bring back the faith of the ones you exiled." I said and ate a yellow berry of some type. I flexed my chest arms legs and stomach, then my body looked, as if it was made of tanned steel. I shot out at the other champion as Yuki engaged a high ranking monk, more coming through the front gate, from the noise. "I am stronger than you now! You were afraid of me back when I was a child!" I smiled, while two champions were having hard time blocking my attacks. I preformed an axe kick, breaking the champs arms, then quickly preformed a spinning roundhouse on the same one, sending him towards the wall at a alarming speed. I flash stepped behind the same guy and round housed him in the lower back. The monk dropped without hesitation onto the floor, his eyes blank of emotion, and life. I coughed. "Where are the guardians?" I asked a champed I pinned to a wall. He coughed, when I let him go. "T-they are a-at the shrine!" he said. I bent down on my knees and looked at him. "What shrine?" he looked around and coughed again. "A newly built one! Up on the hill!" he said in shock. He heard another voice said. "Retreat to the hill!" they all disappeared except for the one I was interrogating. "You're such a good boy." I smiled, then an instant later, my face turned serious, as I quickly did a sweeping sidekick, and broke the monk's neck. I looked at Yuki; she had a scratch on her arm and her cheek but otherwise fine. "Shall we continue?" I asked her amused. "Yes. Let's." She smiled back at me.

**Chapter Four: The Fallen Angel**

When we were on our way Yuki suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked her seeing the expression she wore on her face. She shook her head and shrugged. "Why are we doing this anyways? Haven't we proved we're stronger than them?" she asked me with a lot of sadness in her eyes. "I mean I don't even think the monks that came were knowledgeable of our exiling. They were answering to the alarm." She said, and looked up at me. "I feel sorry for those young monks. But I can't just let everyone hit me because they don't know me. I fought to destroy the exalters. I was very sure to knock out most of them. The rest I wouldn't know." I shook my head, confused on what to do next. "Yuki. I won't harm any innocents intentionally. You should know this by now." I looked away towards the shrine that was newly built. I saw many monks up top in a fighting stance waiting; I saw the exalters all the way in the back with smiled on their face. "They don't even care about the monks. They deserve to rot in hell!"

She was on the verge of tears. "Just at least promise me this, don't punish the innocents, for your vengeance." She told me with a low voice. "Or I will never forgive you." She walked away, now realizing what she was doing. "I won't Yuki. I promise." She looked back and smiled. "I'll stay at the old temple. Go there when you are finished." I nodded and walked up to the hill.

When I finally reached the hill I saw there weren't many people left. I looked down ashamed of what I did in the temple, and looked at the monks, then the exalters. "I will have vengeance." I whispered and disappeared quickly slapping the monks upside their heads and running, confusing them. I was at the heart of the shrine staring face to face with one of them. "Where are the others?" I said. The exalter just laughed and made a evil grin. "I guess you were tricked. They are down at the temple. Probably killing your precious little lover." He laughed again and quickly sidestepped a round house kick. "Touchy, touchy." He said to me. I shook my head. "Bad choice of words. I'm going to kill you and every one of those exalters. You don't deserve mercy." I said with malice staining my voice. The monk stared at me seriously now. "Die." He whispered and charged me. I flashed stepped away from him, then a sharp pain in my gut. "Did you think the champs at the temple would be as fast as me?" laughed then grunted, when I knuckled him in the ribs. I flashed step behind him, and tried doing another knuckle fist to the base of his spine. He spun around slapped my arm away, and left me barely in time to dodge a mid-air axe kick. As he was coming down I did a spinning back kick, in the side of his rib. I quickly went into fury and gathered more spheres. When he was up my fist was already connected with his chest. "Guillotine fist!" I yelled, it all happened in the course of a second, blood flew everywhere, and the attack reached the wall made them rumble but stood. I just stood over an exalter, with blood all over my chest and down to my ankles, and the right side of my face was dripping with it.

I quickly ran down the path, to the temple. When I was inside I saw Yuki dead on the floor her clothes torn and ripped apart. I growled with intense anger, swearing to get them back ten fold. I scanned the area, and it was clear. That is until I heard a voice in the back of the temple. "They had fun with her first then killed her. I could have stepped in, because I don't believe in such rash treatments towards women, but. It would have exposed me, and what of Assassin of the Cross would I be if I broke my cloaking for someone who couldn't handle herself." He said but before he could continue I shot multiple spheres at him, as if it was an automatic gun, then flash stepped behind him, and elbowed his upper spinal cord. As if it wasn't a fight at all, He came out uninjured, and had a dull look on his face. "Tch, weakling." He said, he cloaked and went to hide somewhere else. But I flash stepped behind him, seeing the Assassin's body perfectly, using a Raging quadruple blow, hitting his shoulders and wrist spot then into a glacier fist, then a palm strike. He smiled seeing how I had spotted and actually hurt him. "I guess you aren't the average monk. Most can't even see me. Especially those champs that run away when they sense you here." He laughed a little, then disappeared completely. "Just remember. You'll see me more often. What do you have to live for now? The woman you loved is dead, and you cannot go back with the fear of your new village being destroyed." He said seriously I looked around. "How do you know this?" I yelled out randomly in one direction. "I know more than you would possibly comprehend. Don't worry. I'll answer more questions when you see me again." The voice faded. "Hmmm…" I told myself. That guy had a black angel's wing. That's weird, if he was an angel wouldn't have two, much less. White angel wings. It was too confusing. Then I stared at Yuki's fallen body. "She needs a proper funeral…" I said softly. I dressed her in new clothes seeing that her robes were bloodied and ripped apart. "I'll miss you…" I said, and then smiled. He felt something warm on him, but it quickly faded away. I picked her up and took her out of here.

I spent three days traveling avoiding townspeople, and the peasants. I encountered no trouble at all, this was a good thing. Once we made it to our village, the moon was in the middle of the sky. I quickly sped to our village carrying Yuki with me over my shoulder. Once inside, I laid her on the bed she slept in. folded her arms, and left before he could feel the emotions he set aside, and quickly ran to Shandra's room, and busted in. "Shandra!" I yelled towards at her. She jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "What if I had a man in here Furi you should know this by now!" she yelled at him because the last time he busted in. "It's Yuki. At the temple. She was killed, by the exalters." I said in a sad voice, while looking down she got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Show her too me." Was all she said. I grabbed her hand, and ran towards Yuki's room. "She's in there. Bandaged and dressed." I told her the things she taught me what to do when cleaning up a fallen comrade. "I'll take care of the rest. Get some sleep." She told me. I did as I was told and went to my room, and fell into a nightmarish sleep. My nightmares included the assassin, the exalters, and Yuki in the middle being raped and beaten to her own death. I kept running towards her, but as I kept running she got further away._ "Yuki!"_ screamed out for her. Then a sudden jerk of my shoulder knocked me out of the nightmare. There stood Shandra, shaking my shoulder. "Are you alright? You kept saying Yuki; it's my entire fault last night. And just now you woke up this block by screaming her name!" she said and slapped me upside the head. "I thought I taught you to control your emotions!" she scolded me; I looked away from her with a mournful look on my face. She walked away not wanting to bother me anymore. I stood up and walked out towards Yuki's room, half hour later. She wasn't there. Conveniently Shandra walked by saying. "She is in our back yard Furi, you should pay your respects for today." She said and walked off eating an apple. I quickly ran down to our back yard, taking steps by threes. It took seconds to get there. There she was. Six feet under. A tombstone made overnight, and there. _"Here lies Yuki, whose last name was never known. She was carefree and showed everyone with lots of respect. Although she loved one person. Whose name was Furizaki Yomanashi. We feel that Furizaki is in mourning, and we send our faith towards her, and him. No one shared as much a bond as those two than anyone._

I sighed and sat down cross-legged, and prayed for her until it was dusk. "Aishiteru, you are the only one." I said softly and put my hand on her tombstone, fingering the indentations of her name. _Never again!_ I told myself.

**Chapter Five: The Awakening.**

I sighed to myself. This was the second time I was leaving, this time no one was looking. _I have to find that guy again; he's the only guy I know that can get me a lead for the Exalters._ I said to my self over and over, with the relief of bringing her death to justice. When suddenly my body jerked and my muscled started out in spasm, then started threatening tearing themselves to pieces. They were getting bigger, and he was feeling lighter. After hour of writhing in pain, he limped towards a cave and hid there until the aching was gone. He felt so weird and alien like. But he was exhausted, and immediately fell asleep when he closed his eyes.

He woke up to a bright sunlight, and smooth muscles. "Weird." He told himself. He felt so light, but his body has doubled its muscle size. I felt like I had so much more energy too. When I began running seeing if the assassin would be at the temple again, I realized that I was faster as well. "I need a lead." I told myself over and over. It took only 3 hours to reach the temple, surprisingly; I was amazed at this new speed. I ran towards the temple, seeing it in ruins, as if it were destroyed server years ago. "What happened? It was brand new when I was last here…" I told myself. "What's going on?" I pondered while searching the now temple ruins. When I stepped on a rune it glowed, and could feel the energy it possessed then realized I was hearing a message, in my native language. Translate to something like this. "I have an answer to your awakening, come to Morroc and find the Black Cat guild." It said. I ran from here knowing I would find my answers in Morroc. It took me half of a day to get to Alberta to travel to Morroc. I boarded the ship, and took a rest while we were sailing.

I woke up to an explosion, and then the next thing was. "Pirates!" a sailor yelled and grabbed his rifle and saber, and ran passed me. I slipped my gloves on, and put my old fashioned robe on. First thing I saw was a pirate charging at me, as if he had no weapon training at all. I shot a sphere at him quickly taking him down, as blood now spurred out of the deep wound that was caused. They weren't hard at all until the Pirate captain came, and boarded. I was face to face, as he cut down one sailor and another. "You are not welcome here. Go home." I said warning him, he laughed. "Ye just a kid you can't tell me what to do!" he spat, and charged me. "I warned you." I said and quickly flash stepped behind him, and guillotined fist his rear spin shattering everything. Blood was everywhere. People stared at me as I dropped his body off the edge. " I warned him."

A/N: Review please, But please don't criticise me about spelling or grammar. I made this fan fic for people to read, if you don't like it why did you read?


	2. Chapter Six: The Landing

Champion of Destruction

**Champion of Destruction**

**Ragnarok Fanfic**

**Chapter Six: The Landing**

I coughed, as I inhaled the smoke from the pirate's bombs, and their guns. I just began walking down as I heard noises of the surviving pirates being shot, and the clang of steel against steel. I said to myself that _it is none of my business._ I thought to myself. "I'm done with the violence, for today." I said to no one in particular. I walked to the stern of the Boat Ship, and there I clenched my teeth, and glared at a dark figure at the edge. "What are you doing here!" I yelled loudly, and stomped myself towards the figure. When the person turned around, he was immediately noticed. "What the hell are you doing here? What the fuck was with that speech?" I yelled at the assassin that he saw several years' back. He smiled at me, with his mouth hidden under a mask. "I see, now that you've decided to look for me. Sooner than I expected, you'd find me." He chuckled, and rapped him upside the head. "Why didn't you save her!" I yelled having an intense urge to shove him off the ship. "You could have saved her, but you chose not to!" gathering control he shoved the assassin away from the stern, and sat down trying to cool off. The assassin came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "She's alive you know. I felt horrible for watching her get murdered. So I took her to a temple after you buried her. She has her fighting potential, but she doesn't remember you. She doesn't remember anything of her past life, she just thinks she's lived in the same temple for 15 years." He sighed. I looked up and with an urge of hatred. "You lie! You're just saying that so you won't get killed, all you assassins are alike! You hide in the shadows, when you're are caught up in a fight, you try to reason your way out!" I yelled at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and saying goodbye to the pacifist for the day, and dragged him to the edge. "If you're telling the truth. Then where is she!" I growled, putting more of his body over the edge of the ship. Though he kept his composer I knew he was scared shitless. "She is. In Morroc, in the temple of Saints, and Sinners. My guild. She is safe, and the priests take care of her. When we land, I'll take you to her." He said with a flat tone. I looked at him with hardly any trust in his words. I sighed, and pulled him back onto the ship. "If you try to trick me. I won't leave a single limb attached to your body, and make sure you won't speak again. Understood?" I said a dangerously low voice. "I won't hesitate on killing you for playing with my emotions." He smiled. "I would not lie to a champion, specially of your caliber. I'm not that stupid my friend." He sighed and thwacked him again. "You are not my friend, and you won't ever be if you play more mind games." He chuckled. "I promise you, honesty from here on out." He exclaimed, excitedly. "Come on we're about to land." He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to his cabin. "Let me get my stuff then we can get yours." He said while grabbing a suitcase, hearing some shaking bottles, and some clinking of metal, muffled by his clothing. I sighed, and began walking towards my cabin as he started following me. After the ten-minute walk of enjoyable silence. "Where is it? Jeez do you reside inside the low class cabin?" he said in disgust, and I growled at him. "Not everyone here is as rich as a guild leader." I sighed, stopping and popping a key in the hole, realizing it wasn't locked, like the way he left it. He stepped in, walking into a complete mess. His clothing knuckles, gauntlets, armor, thrown everywhere. The only thing missing was the locket Yuki gave him. "Son of a bit-!" the assassin covered my mouth and, shushed me. "No need for language." He said and released me, and asked. What did they take?" he looked around folding the clothing that was strewn about. I looked down, trying to find the object. "They took it!" I said in a rushed voice. "They took it, they took it, they took it!" I yelled and punched the wall, splintering the wood inwards around my fist. "Mother fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "They took it!" I punched the wall again much harder, and the assassin stood a safe distance away. "What did they take?" he asked curiosity poking him. I looked at him, feeling tears welling up. "They took the only thing I had to remember Yuki, for the past 7 years." I sat on the floor, and slowly started folding up, the clothing. "Why would they take it?" I said softly. The assassin didn't have time for this. "Come on. We landed and its gonna take off again!" he said in a rushing voice. I came back to the world, and realized what he said, folding faster and packed everything. Putting his arms through the straps, of his pack, he took off down the hallways, to the board, and unloading planks.

The assassin close behind was struggling more, since his pack was bigger. After several minutes of running, they came to the unloading dock, and both of them had to jump to make it from the ship that was taking off. "Ouch." He said, rubbing his backside sorely. That's gonna leave a mark."


	3. Chapter Seven: Traveling Partners

Heyo! tis Furi here, or you can call me Valentin, or Val :D anyhoo I got a message saying whens my next chapter so here it is :), if someone else reviews or mesages me, I may even post another chapter ANYWAYS!! I know gots myself a beta reader, so I may have less mistakes goin on than usual, She will review the next chapter and!! I'll give my thanks to her for the ones she helped me with

Chapter Seven: Traveling Partners

**Champion of Destruction**

**Chapter Seven: Traveling Partners**

Began walking down the aisles looking for that bastard assassin. "Where did he get to?" I asked myself sorely. I coughed, and turned a corner seeing the assassin in the main street of what was easily marked as the city of Prontera. "Odin's Blessing, What the hell in the name of Freya are you doing?" I yelled at him while walking up, grabbing his forearm, surprisingly muscular for such a small person. Dragged him into the shadows. "That's a cowardly move!" I told him huffing, and crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you have to explain yourself now thief?" He shrugged and yawned, pulling his arm away. "I grew up as a thief, I never had anything but a pet rock, to talk to. When I went to make my guild in Morrocc I lost my pet rock." He yawned again, and began walking away deeper into the alleyway. I coughed to cover up what I said. "That's not all you lost." Coughed again. He turned around curious. "Did you say something?" he said completely oblivious. I shook my head and followed him into the alleyway. "Nothing, I coughed again, to hide my smile. I shook my head once more and started whistling, into the darkness.

Bored from the 2 and a half-hour walk through dark alleyways, I was fed up. "Where the hell are we?" I groaned and he just remained quiet. I flicked the back of his head and he stopped, making me run into him. "Ow!" he growled at me, "don't flick me!" Then he flicked me back. "You weren't paying attention." I said rubbing the tip of my nose. "What did you say?" he asked me. "I asked where the hell are we?" he shrugged, somewhere under the palace of Morroc." I coughed. "You mean, you don't even know where we are?" I just stared at him dumbfounded. "In the guild, your not supposed to know. Our emblem is the one that opens the doorway." He said pulling out a necklace, with big golden S, and a smaller silvery R in the middle. "What's your guild called?" he shrugged, not saying anything he continued on.

I groaned again. "How much long…er. Nevermind." Stared at the small golden doorway, now opening as we passed it. "Welcome to our guild!" he smiled at me, and walked in. It took me more than a few seconds to realize we were at the area we spent three hours looking for. I walked in then the door closed on me, two seconds after I passed it. Realizing what he said I looked at him confused. "Our guild?" I scratched my head. "Yea, I brought you here, because of your leadership, and your skill as a dragon champion." He smiled, and patted my back. "Pretty neat place huh? Our guild pretty much runs Morroc itself, in other words, we're royalty." Pointed at a doorway, its underground so don't expect any sunlight, but there is a entrance that leads into the palace ruins on the surface." He said. "Its not too big of a place, so I don't expect you to really get lost, if so though. Whistle, and one of the guild members will be here." He whistled a tune, and a few members came, and walked off. I shook my head, realizing what he did. "What if I don't want to join?" I called out angry, he never asked my opinion. He shrugged. "Because, you don't have a choice!" he rang out the last word like a song, and disappeared into what looked like a meeting room.

A/N: I shall crawl into my corner until someone decides to grace me with a review!!crawls into box in the corner of house I'm a hobo within my own house 3 ta ta


	4. Chapter Eight: Welcome to Your New Home

Deidara: Ayo everyone!!

Valentin: Eh?! WTFUX Your in the wrong area Dei-chan, this is ragnarok not Narutothwacks Deidara

Deidara: Ouch!! Not my fault, I'm your split personality I can't help it!!

Valentin: No one else is coming right? Don't want the viewers getting confused on whats happening. Nevermind continue this later.

Apparently I'm going coo coo

Champion of Destruction

**Champion of Destruction**

Chapter Eight: Welcome to your new home.

It started out awkward but then it got better and better I really resented the assassin for what he did but then over time, I got used to the idea of living in the underground palace. I still hated him, but I did as what my duties were to the guild. After three months of living here, I gained much respect and no one questioned my position like someone else did, for the first and last time. When a sniper came up to me, telling me that I'm not fit, and I'm not strong enough for the position of second in command. Later that night, the sniper came up and apologized. Though no one really knows what I had done to him, but the sniper had lost much weight, avoided me entirely, and spent 8 weeks in the infirmary. "You need to stop this!" He yelled at me. "You can't be sending everyone running because you feel high and mighty." He sighed lowly, and flicked my nose. I shrugged, "I actually didn't do anything. Just a mental break down." I smiled at him, he chuckled, and walked off not even caring anymore. I coughed and followed him, for our daily meeting ritual in the ballroom. "So what do we have today?" I asked him, he shrugged grabbed some papers from a professor, and was silently reading them. "Looks like a rival guild is kidnapping some native Moroccans to draw us out." He said, and crushed the paper between his fists. "Furi, I know you don't want to do this but, we need some drastic changes from you." He said in almost a growl. I just looked at him. "Like what?" I asked him. He sighed and looked down. "We need you to drop your job as a champion, and become one like me, an assassin of the cross. We need to send someone good to take these rivals out, and rescue the Moroccans." He told me, I just stood there struck. "What, and forget what I've been taught for the last 15 years?" I practically yelled at him. I huffed, and he walked over putting a hand on my shoulder. "We need your speed, if I taught you all you've known, you could rescue Yuki." He said playing that card once again, and growled. "Fine! But only for her." I huffed, and stomped out of the room.

Twenty minutes later the assassin walked in. "Come on, we need to decide a new name for you." He said softly keeping the light off. I rolled over to look at him, he closed to door and leaned against the wall. "I already figured it out, anyway, I'm keeping my Valkyrie gear, I'll never get rid of it." I told him, he coughed. "You can keep it, anyway, what this new name you chose?" he asked curiously. I smiled though he couldn't see it. "Valentin Roseheart." He chuckled. "Valentin. Doesn't that mean commander?" he asked me, I nodded. "Yea it does." He scratched his chin. "What's with Roseheart?" he shook his head confused. "Roseheart is Yuki's favorite flower…" I looked down, my tone getting softer. "When I saw her last, I promised to give her one. They are very rare, especially where we lived." He walked over and sat on the bed, and patted forearm. "Good, now I also need a name, so I can leave it to you." He smiled cheerfully. "How about Semia?" I asked smiling. "Oh nice one, Semia was a legendary assassin, not to mention a ladies man." He smiled rubbing his chin and gave a smirk as if trying to seduce a woman. "Watch, that doesn't work in here." I laughed. "Not in here huh? How about outside, what about in the public?" he asked I smirked. "I don't swing that way." I told him, and flicked his ear. "Ouch." He said, faking the pain, he straightened up. "From now on, me and you will refer to our new names. Okay?" I shrugged whatever floats your boat. Semia." And winked at him when I said the word. He chuckled. "Okay Valentin." He repeated, and winked at me. That night he slept on my floor, and the next day, we went into the training room.

A/N Yes I am now doing this weird OOC talking thingy, ;; AND Dei-chan is the voice within my head most days, ANYHOO, I'll be posting more often for people that actually like this story, Please review, Oh and, between Valentin and Semia, send me some ideas for what kind of relationship they should be in :3

Deidara: Aww so cute!

Valentin: Dei-chan go back in your box in the corner!

Deidara: FINE! crawls into box


End file.
